


The War in Which is  Forgotten and Never Ending

by oreoyumyum304



Series: The War Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Castiel, M/M, Nephilim Dean, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Pregnant Castiel, unrepresented Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoyumyum304/pseuds/oreoyumyum304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in the family library when he stumbles upon a very old book, it had things that were never taught in the school systems. After discovering that book he read up on the creatures that had once aided the humans in the battle against the demons. </p><p>Castiel's curiosity is what might get himself into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The History of it all

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that I will hopefully not get bored with.

**The History of it All:**

 

A long time ago, the demons had once ruled the world. They made it cold and dark, and the combination with their malicious behavior made it a hell on earth. The archangels had taken pity on their Father’s beloved creation. They gave their blood to the strongest male, female, Alpha, Beta, and Omega.

They were given very simple rules to follow:

  1. An Omega must never go into battle, but be used for the purpose of mating, and their role as the one who carries the Alpha or Beta’s children.
  2. Alphas will get their own blade and they must never use the ones of their fellow comrades. And the role of the Alpha is to mate and fight.
  3. Half of the Betas must stay at home and the other half aid in battle, because the Beta’s role is healer and mate.
  4. No Alpha should marry Alpha, no Omega shall marry Omega, and no Beta shall marry Beta.



After the winning a majority of the war, the humans have long forgotten the nephilim. The nephilim keep the never ending battle at go.


	2. Castiel's Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will be short just for the purpose of immersing my audience into the stories world.

Castiel strolls around the huge library on the family's large estate, it is the only place where he could get away from his overbearing family. He being a rare male Omega made him extremely valuable, if it weren’t for their father Castiel is sure Michael would have sold him a long time ago for more land or a fairly large amount of money.

Castiel finds himself in the back the library where the older books are located. His eyes skim over the books when a journal bound in leather and rope catches his attention. His fingers delicately run over the journal’s spine before he picks the journal up to read.

 

_September 8, 1890_

_The days have gotten worse and worse, the demons have just recently killed an innocent girl very brutally just for their personal enjoyment. My group had found a woman’s mutilated corpse, something had ripped right through her womb. It is sicking. The demons had used her to create a half demon, half human baby, a greater monstrosity towards the exile of the human race._

_There is no cavalry. No saviour. Maybe there is no God above to save us at all._

_-J. Novak_

 

Castiel’s heart wrenched as he stopped reading that day's entry. He puts the journal underneath his arm and he rushes off to his room on the other side of the house. No one must know what he discovered till he does more research.


	3. Dean's Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the short chapters...Possibly...

 

Dean fought with the black-eyed demon. Dean’s eyes were glowing with rage as they were hurting his little brother, Sam. His blade,  Actaeonis ***** , slid through the demon’s chest and the blade is covered in black goo. He goes into a rampage, slicing and dicing every demon that is in his sight.

“Are you alright Sammy?” Dean helps Sam off the ground.

Sam brushes off his shirt and winces as he tries to move his dislocated shoulder, “It’ll take a few hours to heal my shoulder, but other than that I am peachy, just peachy.”

Dean nods, “Let’s just take you to Pam, she’ll make the process faster.”

 

***** **a hunter in Latin-American**


	4. The Research and Dinner Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longish, I hope that you find the chapter enjoyable. -O

Most days of the week Castiel disappears into the back of the library with the old leather journal that he found hidden away nearly a year ago by his side at all times, he takes notes from the things that finds and puts them inside of his new moleskine journal that he gotten as a gift for his birthday. He skips a lot of his schoolwork just to keep on reading and studying a whole other world that is surrounding him.

He has gotten further and further with his research. He’s getting closer and closer to uncovering the truth about this secret army that managed to save the world from that awful infestation.

_January 16, 1891_

_There are getting to be less and less of the black-eyed demons these days. Calvary did show, but not in the form that no one had expected. They were not knights who ride on top of white steeds, in fact they were just everyday people, or so we thought at first. The nephilim (part angel, part human) have become highly respected creatures, but some of them have one major flaw….._

_….It’s safer to not write about it, my life could be on the line for even writing about their existences…._

_….But the ones who do not possess the flaw have hearts of gold and more of a will to fight for the freedom of mankind. The Flawless Ones choose to not receive the recognition that they so highly deserve, unlike the Flawed Ones._

_-J. Novak_

Castiel shot up out of his seat, careful not to tip it over and make a loud noise. After reading about a new creature. Nephilim. He  searches through out the library till he finds the reference book to all things celestial. He sits back down at the table with his notes.

He flips to the end to the index and searches under the letter N. Castiel’s finger runs down the list of words until he finds the word that he’s searching for. Nephilim. Page 345. He picks up the pen to take note of what he reads about this new found discovery.

_"Nephilim are created between the “Son of God” [See angels at 210] that mingle with the “Children of Adam.” Nephilim are great warriors but they have a bad reputation for being tyrants. The meaning of Nephilim is “Fallen One.” They are half human and half angel. There is no known way on how the Nephilim repopulate the species or where the species origins begin."_

Castiel writes everything down to the very last word that is on the page. He looks down at his wrist watch. He knew he should start to pack up his stuff before Michael gives order to Gabriel to go and fetch him. As much as he trust his unpresented brother (they have not figured out why he hasn’t gone into heat or a rut, the doctors think it has to be triggered by his mate or something), he’s afraid that he might report it to the eldest brother, like he’s done before in the past. Castiel learned to never trust Gabriel with a secret the hard way.

The clean up goes rather quickly and he is done as soon as Gabriel enters and starts calling for him. “Cassie, we have a dinner meeting at the Winchester estate and we can not have any delays; otherwise Micheal will kick both of our asses!”

“Okay,” Castiel replies with an unenthusiastic tone. Dinner parties were not his cup of tea, for one Omegas should been seen not heard (Michael's rule not his father’s.) “And stop calling me Cassie, Gabby.”

“Well played, little brother, well played.”

**###**

Castiel is reviewing his notes while the adults and the older siblings drink multiple glasses of wine. He felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He puts the notebook away and sits straight up. He looks around the room of chatting people, no one looked out of place, that was until he locks stares with the Winchester’s eldest son, Dean.

Castiel tries his best to avoid the intimidating Alpha, but of course he approaches Castiel with a smug grin plastered across his face.

“You’re Castiel right?” Castiel nods, he did not wish to speak to him. “Do you mind if I call you Cas? Castiel is such a mouthful to say honestly.”

“That’s fine,” Castiel responds.

“So what were you reading before you quickly put it away?” Dean questions.

“Nothing that should concern yourself with, now go away and bother someone else,” Castiel growls, he tries to scare away the Alpha.

Dean managed somehow to get the notebook from the bag. He opens the notebook to read and his eyes widen at what he sees, but he hides it well but not well enough for Castiel to figure out. “What is all this fairy tale crap?” Castiel let’s out a sigh of relief, Dean didn’t understand what that notebook contained.


	5. What you Know Might...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said about short chapters, but I wanted to write this because I had left off on a point that would make it difficult for me to write in Dean's point of view. Yeah sure I could've added this to the last chapter, but I am too lazy. Enjoy this little short chapter I wrote. -O

“You honestly believe this bullshit?” Dean asked in a what Castiel believed to be a teasing manner.

Castiel looks away, slightly ashamed of himself for not being precise with his sneaky looks inside the journal. He manages to keep somewhat of his very little dignity to give a sassy remark. “I was unaware that I did not have the right to believe in whatever I wanted to believe.”

“Man, I took you as someone who try shoot down these conspiracy theories, not create them. Sorry if I offended you in any way,” Dean offered an apologetic smile.

“Dean Winchester, you’re too quick to judge a book by its cover,” Castiel has a hostile look on his face. “Just leave me be.”

“Okay,” Dean gets up, he starts to walk away but stops and looks at Castiel, “but Cas, what you know might get you in trouble.” He disappears into the maze of halls inside of the mansion, leaving behind a very confused Castiel.


	6. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I am having major writers block. Also Sabriel is thrown into the mix and I will be also writing from their perspectives as well which has me very excited. -O

When the party ends Dean catches a sight that he wishes that could clear from his memory. He could almost barf.  Sam has Gabriel Novak on his lap, they were making-out intensely, tongue and all.  Not to mention they both were almost naked. Dean goes unnoticed for a short while before clearing his throat to get both of their attention. 

“Wrap it up Lover Boy, the party's over and all the guest are leaving,” Dean is left with a satisfying grin at the embarrassment of his younger brother.

Sam’s face is almost red as a tomato from all the blushing that he is doing. Gabriel on the other hand has no shame whatsoever. They collect their clothes off the ground and quickly get dressed. 

“See you later, Samsquash,” Gabriel winks at Sam and scurries off past Dean to get to his family before they might accidentally leave him behind.

Dean smirks and before he opens his mouth to make a remark, but Sam gives his signature bitch face and replies with: “Say anything about what you just saw, I will rip off your two inch dick and shove it straight up your ass. Don’t tell mom or dad either.”

“That takes the ‘Go fuck yourself' expression to a whole other meaning,” Dean chuckles, “plus taking it up the ass isn’t very straight at all.”

“You sure do want to become female all of a sudden,” Sam growls.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Dean’s playful expression disappears off his face quickly as the subject matter quickly changes as well, “we have some matters that we need to discuss, and I don’t want to tell dad quite yet, we do not want anything to happen like the last time.”

Sam nods and shuts the door, “Go on.”

“A human has discovered, well remembered our kind and has done a copious amount of research,” Dean runs his fingers quickly through his short, dusty-blond hair, “that Castiel Novak doesn’t know what mess he dug himself into.”

Sam takes a short few moments to process the words that come out of Dean’s mouth. His face is covered in a shock filled expression, but that was short lived and Dean wished he took a picture so he could remember that look on his little brother’s face.

“You’re right we can’t tell him, dad will kill one of the two Novak omegas and will most definitely ruin the peaceful alliance between our two families,” Sam agrees with the eldest, “but what we can do is have someone watch him carefully.”

  
  
  



	7. A Raid in Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is a short chapter, but I love writing the shorter chapters because they help me transition points of views. -O

Week upon week of spying on Castiel with no good reports, Sam and Dean is getting nowhere. With being so invested in the reports they have forgotten to make sure their father never got word of anything. Servants do like to spread the gossip, true or not, you could never tell the difference.

At the dinner time they’re seated at the table. In the midst of the meal John puts down the fork and knife that he is holding. “It has been brought to my attention that someone has found out our secret.”  Sam spits his drink back into his glass, “so tonight we must prepare for a raid, kill everyone in sight and take their omegas. Dean, Sam, I am sure you know who are main target is I’ll let you both deal with the omegas as well.”

“Yes, sir,” they both say simultaneously.    

“What are you waiting for? Get to it NOW!” John yells and the two alphas race out the door.


	8. A Terror in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so forgot to update, but do you know how distracting kpop can get? Anyways here's a quick chapter. -O

Michael went off to tend to business that their father is too sick to attend at the moment. The stable boys set up the carriage with the finest of horses and the gold along with other tradeable materials that we plan to make deals with. The Novaks wish him a safe trip back and forth. That was that.

Castiel walks along the path in the garden, the breeze is gently blowing through his hair. A sudden crash startles him and he spun around to see where the noise came from. He clutches the messenger bag at his side in the process of being alert.

A blood curdling screech echoes the halls and when Castiel turns to look where it came from. His heart races. A black figure stood behind him. “I am so sorry, Cas.” The figure lurches forward and everything went black as he fell backwards.

 

When Castiel woke up he felt a warm body pressed up against him. He turns to take a look at the person and he felt comfort wash over him. Gabriel. He felt around for his messenger bag, he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees it still strapped across the shoulder and the contents inside were not messed with. 


End file.
